Winter Wonderland
by Diabolo Framboise
Summary: Post 4x09. Caroline is upset and Klaus doesn't want to play games anymore. Can they really be honest with each other and reach an understanding?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

**I know, it's been a long time since my last story but I couldn't find neither the time nor the inspiration. Here's a little something to see if I still can write. It was supposed to be a one shot but it appears that I am unable to write one shot so it will be three or four chapters.**

**I really hope you're going to like it, I am so glad to be back here!  
**

**Please notice that English is not my first language so thanks for being nice with the mistakes.**

**I don't own anything in TVD.**

* * *

It has been a few weeks since the whole hybrids sacrifice debacle and Caroline was lost. Tyler was reacting extremely badly to his mother's death. He was pushing Caroline away every time she was trying to help him get through it. Tyler was acting like everything was ok and he didn't even want to deal with the subject. Caroline wished he would let her be there for him and she was very sad that he kept pretending that he was fine. Actually, Tyler was feeling so guilty about the slaughtering of his pack and the murder of his mother that he was withdrawing into himself and Caroline was at loss on how to help him. He was barely speaking to anybody and the only way he found to cope with everything was looking for a way to locate Hayley and rip her heart out. He was discouraging every tentative of Caroline to help him or even to talk to him.

Of course nothing was linking Carol's death to Klaus. The official version was that Carol has been drinking and tripped over the fountain and drowned herself. But Caroline and Tyler knew better. Because of Tyler, Klaus had to kill the people of his own kind, the only people thanks to whom Klaus was finally feeling less lonely. His hybrids were everything to him and he had lost them because of Tyler. Killing Carol was a way to get right back at him and Tyler knew it.

Caroline had been horrified when she had learnt about Carol's death. She was with Stefan, finally admitting that she was feeling guilty about leading Klaus to a trap and then bam, Tyler had barged in and was hysterically yelling about the death of his mother and of his pack.

Caroline had felt like she was plunged in a frozen bath and she had felt…betrayed. How could he? How could he be so sweet and so charming with her and then murder Tyler's mum like this? How could he make her believe than he could be better and then be that cruel? It couldn't be the same person who was laughing with her at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. It couldn't be the same person who had told her he would never have let Tyler hurt her. It couldn't be the same person who had made that beautiful drawing of her. Yes, Caroline had felt the sting of the betrayal that night. She had truly believed that he could be different and he had savagely broken the frail bond they were weaving.

Life since that night had been pure hell. Caroline was so utterly confused that she didn't know what to do anymore. After the announcement of Carol' death, Caroline had sworn to herself to stop thinking about Klaus. She couldn't keep enjoying his company after that. It was unthinkable. To be honest, she wasn't that mad about the hybrids. For her, it was Hayley who was responsible of their deaths, not Klaus. He would have never killed them if he had had a choice. But Carol…. It was something else. And it was not a sweet story about humming birds which could change anything to that.

Caroline was strongly determined to push away any thoughts related to Klaus. But as the time was passing by, she found out that it was easier to say than to do. With Tyler pushing her away, Elena dealing with her sire bond and Bonnie trying to get her magic back, Caroline was spending a lot of time alone and her thoughts were swirling restlessly in her mind.

She saw Klaus for the first time about a month after the Winter Wonderland event. She was at the Mystic Grill, brooding over a drink when he suddenly materialized next to her table. Caroline raised her face to look at him and swallowed in front of his harsh face.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked bitterly without any warning.

Caroline looked at him suddenly confused.

"What?"

"Did you enjoy send me to death after leading me on for the umpteenth time?" Klaus clarified harshly.

Caroline swallowed again but the indignation rose in the pit of her stomach.

"And you, did you enjoy drowning Carol?" she retorted sharply.

Klaus' jaw suddenly tensed.

"Careful, Caroline. You are really not in any position to be judgmental with me" he warned between his gritted teeth.

"And why not? You killed her, Klaus. She was innocent and you killed her. How could you?"

"It was her or Tyler and you know it. How could you believe for one second that you could get through something like that with no retaliation from my part?" Klaus asked incredulously.

"Actually we thought we could finally get rid of you for good" Caroline retorted harshly and Klaus' eyes suddenly flashed with fury.

"We are being a little bit hypocritical here aren't we? If my memories are correct you did enjoy my company at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. You didn't seem to be so keen on getting rid of me when you were so eagerly flirting with me around a bottle of champagne."

Caroline was about to protest indignantly but Klaus didn't even let her open her mouth.

"Don't fool me, Caroline, and most of all, don't fool yourself. You enjoy my company and you know it. You enjoy that you have that kind of power over me and that you can bring a side of me that nobody else can. It makes you feel powerful and you love it. You love to know that you can distract me with your smile. You love to know that you can make me waver with your eyes. Don't pretend that you don't because you do."

Suddenly uncomfortable, Caroline broke their eyes contact and stared at the table.

Klaus scoffed at her childish behavior but he needed more to be deterred to pursue.

"You can despise me, Caroline. You can loathe me. But you cannot pretend that you don't like the way I make you feel. It would be a lie and you know it. You like the wooing. You like my perseverance. You like the way I treat you. You like the gifts. You like to see that you are the only one who can treat me the way you do. You enjoy yourself when you are with me and one day or another you will have to admit it. You are proud to be the all mighty Original Hybrid weakness but don't make the mistake to think that I'm not going to do _anything_ in my power to make myself _your_ own weakness. "

Caroline kept stubbornly her eyes on the table. Her heart was thundering loudly on her ears and her hands were shaking. She didn't want to hear what Klaus was telling her. There were some harsh truths in his words that she was not ready to hear. She didn't want to face them now. She couldn't. He murdered Tyler's mother. She couldn't let him mess up with her mind like this.

Klaus quickly gathered that Caroline had no intention to answer or even to look at him. Actually, she seemed on the verge to put her hands on her ears to block the sound of his voice, like a child refusing to get told off. With a scoff and a bitter smile, Klaus turned on his heels to leave. He stopped after a few steps and half turned towards Caroline again.

"I took you for an honest girl, Caroline. That's one of the reasons why I like you. But right now you are everything but honest. In spite of everything you are drawn to me and you know it. If you want to fool your friends, be my guest. But at least don't fool yourself. You disappoint me, Caroline."

Klaus then turned to leave and left Caroline with a sudden and unexpected pang of hurt in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading. I would love to know what you think so please let a review, it always makes me very happy :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thank you sooo much for all your nice comments about this story. I am so happy that you like it, it means a lot! I hope you're going to like this chapter as well. **

**Please be nice with the mistakes, english is not my first language. **

**I don't own anything in TVD.**

* * *

The time passed. Tyler was gone on his search for Hayley and Caroline knew that things were over between them. He was too obsessed with his revenge to think about anything else. Caroline had tried not to think about Klaus but his speech at the Grill was haunting her. The flash of disappointment she had seen in his eyes was hurtful. She was not used to see that in his gaze when he was looking at her.

Admiration, yes.

Contentment, yes.

Desire, yes.

Honesty, even, yes.

But disappointment, no.

And Caroline didn't like the way it made her feel. She didn't like it at all. She was trying to convince herself that everything was for the best, that she had only spent time with Klaus in order to distract him but she was doing a very bad job at convincing herself.

Eventually, she cracked up. On the verge of explosion to brood over the same thoughts over and over again, she decided to talk to Klaus. She couldn't keep torturing her mind like this or she was going to go crazy. _He_ was the bad guy after all. He had no right to make her feel bad. He had no right to judge her. It was with that thought in mind that Caroline barged into the mansion one afternoon, determined to clear her mind and finally go on with her life.

She found Klaus in his studio, focused on a new canvas. He didn't even acknowledge her presence and Caroline cleared her throat, trying to make him look at her. As Klaus imperturbably kept painting his canvas Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Are you just going to ignore me?" she asked impatiently.

"I have not decided yet" Klaus answered calmly. "If you are here to tell me what a monster I am and how better you would be without me in your life then, yes, I'm going to ignore you."

Caroline rolled her eyes again.

"I am not here for that."

Klaus shrugged. "Whatever" he said indifferently. "What do you want?"

Caroline pursed her lips. "Aren't you going to look at me?"

Klaus shrugged again. "As you can see I'm busy" he answered with the same indifference. "Tell me what you have to tell me and go away."

Caroline scoffed, failing to hide how much she disliked the way he seemed uninterested in her presence.

"You are the bad guy" she said aggressively in retaliation for his behavior "you have no right to judge me and to tell me that I disappoint you".

Klaus didn't even stop his moves on the canvas. "Ok. Duly noted. Now you can go" he said evenly.

Caroline huffed in impatience as Klaus' impassiveness was really getting on her nerves.

"Could you at least look at me?" she bursted in anger.

For only answer Klaus just pressed his brush against his canvas and Caroline's blood suddenly boiled. Impulsively using her vampire speed, she put herself in front of Klaus and she roughly took his face in her hands to make him look at her.

Klaus' control snapped at her bold move and he gripped her shoulders with a loud snarl. Forcefully moving her through the room, he backed her against a wall and pinned her there.

"What do you think you are doing?" he growled dangerously. "Haven't you done enough? Why can't you leave me alone?"

High on anger and adrenaline and probably on something else, Caroline refused to let him deter her.

"Because I can't stop thinking about you" she blurted out. "Because I am drawn to you and I hate it. Because I don't want to see disappointment in your eyes when you look at me. Because I feel guilty for the way I let the hybrid lead you to a trap. Because I want to spend time with you. Because I want to get to know you…"

Caroline abruptly stopped talking when she noticed Klaus' murderous glare. Roughly shaking her shoulders, he raised his voice so high that she actually jumped.

"You shut up now! How dare you keep lying to me?"

Caroline swallowed hard but it was too late to back down.

"I'm not lying to you, Klaus, I promise. Please listen to me. Just listen. Please."

Klaus looked in her begging eyes so intensely that Caroline felt like he was burning holes in her gaze. Slightly loosening his grip on her shoulders he growled again.

"You have ten seconds."

Caroline took a deep breath, relieved to have a chance to explain herself.

"You were right" she started.

Klaus frowned but he stayed silent.

"I like it" Caroline admitted softly.

She paused and this time Klaus seemed intrigued.

"What do you like?" he couldn't help but ask.

"I like the power I have over you. I like that you act so different with me. I like that you show me your human side. I like that you smile at me. I like that you open up to me." Caroline's voice was lower and lower and he wouldn't have heard the last part of her confession if it wasn't for his hybrid's ears.

Klaus shoulders unclenched a little but his gaze remained guarded.

Caroline sighed and resumed talking.

"I did enjoy the time we spent together at the pageant" she added even more softly.

She paused again, not really sure about Klaus' reaction.

"I feel guilty" Caroline finally confessed in a breath.

Klaus frowned again.

"About what?"

"About letting the hybrid lead you to the trap."

Klaus sneered.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" he asked almost amused.

Caroline shrugged and for the first time she looked at him right in the eyes.

"It's the truth. That day, I spent my time trying to remember all the horrible things you did to us and trying to find a justification for leading you to death but the truth is, at the end of the day you are no worse than us. No worse than Stefan. No worse than Damon. No worse than me."

Klaus seemed to relax a little but Caroline could see that he was far away from being convinced. And she couldn't really blame him.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked after a silence. "Do you want me to give you the absolution for betraying me?"

Caroline shook her head but didn't answer, suddenly embarrassed.

Klaus scoffed and leant closer to her. "Come on Caroline, answer me! Why are you telling me this? Why are you really here?" His grip on her shoulders was tightening again and Caroline closed her eyes. It was now or never. It was now that she could tell something which will change her life forever or shut up and never look back.

"Because I miss you" she admitted.

Everything suddenly stopped in the room. Caroline stopped breathing, Klaus' heart stopped beating, the fire stopped crackling and even the birds outside stopped chirping. During a few seconds the silence was deafening and Caroline thought she was going to faint.

Then Klaus did the worst thing she would have thought he could. He burst into laughter. Caroline opened her eyes, a sharp pain twisting her stomach at the sound.

"You miss me" Klaus mocked her. "You miss me? And you really think I am stupid enough to believe you? Seriously, Caroline, how dumb do you think I am? Do you really believe that I am so desperate for your attention that I'm going to fall for this? Again?"

Klaus' voice was rising again. He couldn't believe that she had the nerves to come in his own house, trying to sweet talk him again!

Caroline had shifted uncomfortably with the rising of his voice but she wasn't going to back down now. She was expecting this reaction from him.

"You can laugh" she answered a little sadly "but that is the truth. Even if I hate myself for this, I am drawn to you, Klaus and there is nothing I can do about it. And I did feel guilty when the hybrids were planning to take you down and I did miss you those past weeks and…

Caroline abruptly stopped talking when Klaus hit the wall behind her with his fists. His face was twisted in anger and she noticed that his teeth were gritted.

"Don't lie to me, Caroline. I am definitely not on the mood to play games with you" he warned.

Caroline swallowed but she stubbornly stood her ground. "This is the truth" she said again. Why would I be lying to you now?"

Klaus put his hands flat on the wall behind her on each side of her face and leant closer to her.

"I am going to say it one more time, Caroline, stop lying to me". His voice was extremely low and Caroline knew he was on the verge to snap.

She couldn't back down now. She just couldn't. Not after having the courage to finally tell him the way she felt. It must be a way to convince him, it must be. Think, Caroline she admonished herself, think, think, think….and suddenly:

"Compel me."

* * *

**Author Note: I am well aware that some of you are going to think that this last line is totally out of character for Caroline. I have hesitated a very long time between "compel me" and "kiss me" and I know that you probably all have preferred the "kiss me" thing but in those circumstances it didn't seem right to me. At this point, Klaus needs a really strong proof and in my opinion the kiss was neither enough nor appropriate. Caroline's choice will be explained on next chapter so please give it a chance.**

**Thank you very much for reading. Please let me know what you think, reviews always make me sooo happy :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! A huge thanks to all people who took the time to review, it really means a lot to me. I am very glad that you liked the 'compel me' twist and I hope I won't disappoint with this chapter.**

**Please be nice with the mistakes, English is not my first language.**

**I don't own anything in TVD.**

* * *

"Compel me."

The astonishment in Klaus' eyes would have been comical if Caroline was not as shocked as he was. What did just come out from her mouth? Did she just ask _Klaus _of all people to compel her? Seriously?

But after all…

…Why not?

Caroline was fully aware of the trust issues that Klaus was suffering from. His distrusting nature wasn't a secret to anyone. And she did betray him several times. Of course, it was in order to help her friends but the result was the same. How could he ever trust her after that? Even if maybe he could _understand_ why she had done what she had done, he could never fully trust her now. And what Stefan had said was right. At last, everything was about trust. If Caroline wanted Klaus 'trust, she needed to earn it.

Caroline knew perfectly that it couldn't be an every time thing. Klaus couldn't compel her every time they will have an argument or every time he will doubt her. But today was special. Today was about honesty. Klaus had once thanked her for her honesty and all she had done after that was lie to him. She didn't want that anymore. She wanted to prove him that he could trust her. And sadly, she couldn't really think about any other way.

Caroline loathed compulsion. She had way too suffered from it when Damon used it mercilessly on her. The thought of being at the total mercy of someone was the scariest thing ever. And with _Klaus_ of all people. But deep down, Caroline knew she could trust him. He had never hurt her in any way. Even after she had distracted him so Kol could be daggered. Even after he had known she was aware of his hybrids plans. Caroline knew that when it came to her and her safety, she could rely on her instinct and put her faith in him.

While Caroline was debating with herself, Klaus was looking at her so intensely that he could have burned holes in her eyes.

"You are not serious" he finally said. It wasn't even a question, it was a statement.

Caroline hesitated a few more seconds but her decision was taken. Confidently holding Klaus' gaze, she tried to clarify her point.

"Look, Klaus. I am not saying that compulsion is right and that you can use it every time you doubt someone because it's not a way to build trust between people. I wouldn't ask for that if the circumstances weren't special. I know I have disappointed you and I know that I have used the way you feel about me against you. I don't think that whatever I could say to you right now could make you believe me. So today, I am ready to make an exception and I want to offer that to you. I want you to know that I'm telling the truth, so I am asking you to compel me. "

Klaus was still looking beyond dumbfounded but then he scoffed incredulously.

"Come on, Caroline you are on vervain!"

Caroline shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I know I should but Alaric used so much vervain on me that I couldn't bring myself to keep drinking this stuff after everything he did."

Klaus' jaw instinctively tensed at the mention of what Alaric did to her but he didn't let the thought distract him.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

Once more, Caroline hesitated. It was a very big leap of faith but by looking at Klaus, she knew she was ready to do it.

She slowly raised her arm and she presented her wrist to him.

"Check" she offered quietly.

Once again the astonishment in Klaus' face was indescribable.

"Don't tempt me, Caroline" he finally said softly.

Caroline didn't miss the hint of uncertainty in his eyes and she immediately pushed to her advantage.

"I'm serious" she insisted "check that I am not on vervain and then ask me what you want to know. I want it."

For once in his life Klaus was speechless. He would have never thought that Caroline could have the courage (or the stupidity) to offer such a thing. He had absolutely never thought about compelling her. What he loved about her was precisely her way to act with him. Her fierceness, her wit and even her way to play him. Caroline was the only one who has ever toyed with his feelings and was still alive to tell the story. And even if Klaus really didn't take betrayal lightly, deep down he couldn't help but feel proud of Caroline. She was brave. She was ready to fight for what she believed in, no matter what. It was the first time in his life that he had met someone who was brave enough to fool him knowing what the consequences might be and he admired her for that. The nerves she had truly amazed him and he would have never thought about compelling her to make her act differently.

But today was special. Caroline was talking about honesty. She was asking for trust. And Klaus being Klaus, trust was not something he could offer blindly. It was not something he could just try and wait to see if he had been right to give it. He needed proof. And Caroline was ready to give him that proof. He perfectly realized how much trust she was putting in him by asking such a thing and the thought almost overwhelmed him

Caroline felt that Klaus was wavering and she smiled genuinely at him.

"I really want you to know that I'm here because I miss you. I need you to believe me, Klaus" she pleaded.

Klaus hesitated a few more seconds but seeing Caroline so confident, he took his decision.

Taking her wrist in his hand he gently put it in front of her own lips.

"Bite it" he said gently.

Caroline frowned in confusion but Klaus insisted. "Bite it, love, trust me."

Caroline frowned again but obediently bit her own wrist. Klaus then intertwined their fingers and raising Caroline's hand to his lips, he slowly licked the blood dripping from the wound. Caroline shivered at the feeling of his tongue on her skin and Klaus smirked. He took more time that was really necessary to clean the wound, slowly darting his tongue and twirling it against Caroline 'skin. Caroline closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of his lips. She was beginning to forget why he was doing it in the first place and she was just enjoying the sensual sensation. Klaus finally stopped his ministrations on her wrist and put her hand against his chest keeping their fingers intertwined. Caroline opened her eyes to look at him and he noticed that her gaze was a little cloudy. Raising her hand to his lips once more he pressed a kiss against her palm.

"This way you don't have to suffer the effect of the werewolf venom" he explained gently. "Even if I cure you right after biting you, the bite itself would have hurt you."

Caroline smiled at him, amazed to see how thoughtful he was with her even when he was angry. This statement just strengthen her desire to give him the proof he needed so much. He had earned it.

Klaus cradled her face in his hands and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"No vervain" he stated. "Are you sure about it?" he asked couldn't help but feeling concerned.

Caroline nodded.

"I'm sure. I just ask for one thing. Don't make me forget what you ask me. I want to remember."

Klaus approved immediately.

"Of course, love."

He hesitated a few more seconds but seeing Caroline looking at him with such assurance he finally dilated his pupils.

"You are going to be compelled until I said otherwise but you will remember everything that I asked and everything that you answered."

Caroline nodded blankly and Klaus frowned. He really didn't like to see her like this. Her eyes had suddenly lost their fierceness and he didn't like it. But he wanted to know if she was honest with him. He _needed_ to know if she was honest with him.

"Did you feel guilty to know that my hybrids were planning to take me down?"he chose to ask first.

"Yes" Caroline answered immediately.

"Why didn't you warn me then?"

"Because I was feeling torn between Tyler and you. I couldn't betray him but I didn't like the idea of you being taking down."

Klaus nodded. It made sense.

"Why did you change your mind about me?"

"Because I enjoyed the time we spent together. You showed me part of you that nobody else know and I like that part of you."

Klaus couldn't help but smile. He would never have thought that such simple words could warm him so much. He hesitated, almost afraid of her next answer but he asked nonetheless.

"Why are you here today, Caroline?"

"Because I miss you. I can stop thinking about the moments we have spent together and I miss you" Caroline instantly replied.

Klaus closed his eyes, almost glad that Caroline couldn't see how much her words were affecting him.

"What do you want from me Caroline?"he then asked softly.

"I want to get to know you better. I want to spend time with you."

Klaus smiled, his heart finally truly unclenching for the first time in weeks.

He tenderly brushed a strand of hair from her face. He knew everything he needed to know.

"You are not compelled anymore" he whispered, fondly looking at her.

Caroline's eyes immediately got back to life and she sighed in relief.

Klaus repeated his previous gesture, gently brushing another strand of hair from her face and Caroline couldn't help but lean into his touch.

"Are you ok, love?" he asked softly.

Caroline nodded. "I'm fine" she answered with a smile. "I knew I could trust you."

"Thank you, Caroline" Klaus said sincerely. "I can't believe that you trust me enough to allow me to do that."

Caroline shrugged. "I won't do that every day" she admitted "but I needed you to believe me."

Klaus smiled again, that kind of smile he was saving specially for her with both dimples and eyes and Caroline melted.

"Your answers make me very happy" he confessed.

Cradling her face in his hands, he looked suddenly serious. "Caroline, I would never compel you without your permission, you know that, right?"

Caroline nodded. "I know" she answered. "But you know what, now we have given a proof of trust to each other, instead of compulsion we should make a deal."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "What kind of a deal, love?"

"To try as much as we can to be honest with each other, no matter what. I know it's not going to be easy and I know that we probably are going to be tempted to break the deal on numerous occasions but it worth the try. I want to try. What do you think?"

The smile Klaus gave her held a hint of tenderness and Caroline didn't miss it. When he leant to press his forehead against hers she raised her head to meet him halfway.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, sweetheart" Klaus said softly.

During a long time, they didn't do anything more than longingly looked at each other, simply enjoying seeing the contentment in the other eyes. Then Caroline suddenly grinned.

"I have another idea" she declared triumphantly.

Klaus chuckled. "You are on fire, love" he teased gently. "What is that idea?"

Caroline smiled mischievously. "What if we were sealing our deal with a kiss?"

* * *

**Author's note: I'm sorry for those who didn't want that Klaus actually compelled Caroline. I know that some of you would have wanted that Klaus could trust Caroline without resorting to compulsion but I do think that if he had such an opportunity and Caroline's permission, he would do it.**

**Thank you very much for reading. Please let me know what you think, reviews always make me extremely happy :-) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thank you very much for the nice reviews about the previous chapter, I really love read them.**

**Here's the last chapter, I hope you're gonna like it.**

**I apologize for the mistakes, English is not my first language.**

**I don't own anything in TVD.**

* * *

_Caroline smiled mischievously. "What if we were sealing our deal with a kiss?" _

Klaus suddenly lost his teasing smile and became deadly serious. Caroline was looking coquettishly at him, evidently enjoying his confusion.

"What?" she asked innocently "it's a good way to seal a deal, isn't it?"

Seeing her so smug about his bewilderment made Klaus abruptly smirked. If she wanted to play that game, they could be two to play. Caroline had clearly led the game tonight but the time has come to reverse the situation. Suddenly recovering his usual self confidence, Klaus smiled predatorily at Caroline.

"You are right, love, it is a very good way to seal a deal."

Klaus took Caroline's hand in his own and slowly started to press kisses on it. He trailed a hot path on each of her fingers, darting a wet tongue from time to time until Caroline shivered and lost her smug smile. Klaus then turned Caroline's hand and kissed her palm, drawing the lines of her hand with his tongue. He repeated his ministrations on her other hand, reveling in the taste of her soft skin. Caroline had closed her eyes, gradually melting at the feeling of Klaus' lips and shuddering at his touch. Klaus moved on her wrist, drawing the veins with his tongue and started to go up along Caroline's arm, pressing languorously his lips all along the bare skin on his way up. When he reached her shoulder, Klaus softly lowered the braces of her top to place his lips against the skin of her shoulder. He lingered here for a while, relishing in the sound of the sigh that escaped Caroline's lips. Klaus then trailed a path of slow kisses along her collarbone before reaching her other shoulder and savoring the taste of the skin here.

Encircling Caroline's wrists in each of his hands, Klaus slowly brushed his fingers all along her arms until they reached the nape of her neck where he set his hands through her curls. He then raised his head to look at Caroline. Feeling him stop his attentions, Caroline fluttered her eyes open and languidly smiled at Klaus. Smiling back at her Klaus asked softly "You ok, love?"

"Very much" Caroline answered, her voice a little hoarse. Klaus grinned and lowered his head again going for her neck this time. He pressed his lips against her pulse point and sucked slowly. Caroline closed her eyes again, a soft sigh escaping her lips. When Klaus darted his tongue on the sensitive flesh, the sigh turned into a moan and Caroline felt Klaus smirked. To be honest, when she had proposed the kiss, Caroline was sure to keep the upper hand on Klaus by surprising him. She was right on the fact that Klaus had been surprised but she was definitely wrong on keeping the upper hand. She should have known that Klaus wouldn't stay confused for long and that he would take the control over her at the first opportunity. But oddly, as Klaus was peppering her neck with kisses she found that she really didn't mind.

Klaus lifted the curls from the nape of her neck and replaced them by his lips, pressing hot open mouthed kisses on the whole area. When he had thoroughly explored the side of her neck, he turned his attention to the other side and treated it with the same attention. Caroline clung to his shirt, feeling her knees getting weaker and weaker with every seconds. Klaus should felt it too because he slid his hands along her sides and wrapped his arms around her waist, securing her to him. His lips reached her jaw line, trailing a path of kisses until her earlobe. He lingered for a while on the soft spot below it before taking it in his mouth and sucking. Caroline moaned again, arching against Klaus. Her heart was thundering in her chest and her nerves were setting on fire. He hadn't even kissed her properly and yet she was burning. Her mouth was aching to feel his and she desperately gripped his neck to pull him to her. But Klaus was not ready to give her what she wanted. She had made him wait for this. It was only fair that he made _her_ wait a little too. Removing her hands from his neck, Klaus put them again against his chest. Caroline huffed in frustration and he smirked.

"Patience, love. It will worth the wait, I promise" he whispered on her ear and his husky voice made Caroline shiver. She sighed loudly, knowing that it was useless to try to make him do things her way if he had decided otherwise. He has taken the upper hand and he was going to savor it. Klaus resumed his ministrations on her earlobe and when he had earned another low whimper from Caroline he did the same thing to the other one. Klaus then cradled her face in his hands and pressed butterfly kisses on her cheeks and on the corner of her mouth. Caroline felt like she was on the verge of exploding. Her lips were aching for his touch and she moaned.

"Please" she pleaded in a breath.

"Please what?" Klaus asked on a raspy voice.

"Please kiss me" Caroline almost begged.

"I am kissing you" Klaus answered against her jaw line.

Caroline huffed. "You know what I mean" she panted.

Klaus smirked and darted his tongue on her earlobe again making Caroline arch against him.

"You are going to need to be more specific, love" he whispered on her ear. He slid his hands on the nape of her neck, under the curls and started to draw slow pattern with his thumbs on the soft skin. Caroline sucked in a breath and tried very hard to concentrate on forming a sentence. The result was an incomprehensible mumble when Klaus accentuated the pressure of his thumbs as his lips were wandering on her neck again. Caroline struggled to focus, knowing that if she didn't beg at least a little she had no chance to get what she wanted.

"You lips" she mumbled "I want your lips on mine."

Klaus' lips travelled along her jaw line again and pressed a feather kiss against Caroline's mouth. She blindly followed his lips when he pulled back but cradling her face in his hands, Klaus prevented her to move.

"My way, love" he whispered against her mouth.

Caroline whined but she knew she had no other choice than comply. She let Klaus peppered her mouth with feather kisses, barely applying any pressure on her lips. He darted his tongue to suck on her lower lips and Caroline panted heavily. Klaus took her lower lips between his teeth and gently sucked at it and then repeated the same gesture with her upper lips. Caroline parted her mouth, desperate to feel his tongue on hers but Klaus wasn't finished torturing her. Releasing her upper lips, he gently nibbled at it until it was completely swollen. Satisfied with the result, he did the same thing to her lower lips. Caroline whimpered and slid again her hands behind his neck, trying to get him closer. Klaus let her do it this time and slid his own hands along her sides before wrapping his arms around her waist, anchoring her to him.

He finally took advantage of Caroline's parted lips and touched her tongue with his. Caroline's loud moan echoed shockingly in the silent room and she arched against Klaus' body, tightening her grip on his neck. Klaus growled at her sound of pure pleasure and started to explore her mouth torturously slowly. He stroked her tongue with his, playing with it, nibbling at it and sucking at it until Caroline was a writhing mess against him. Klaus then pulled back for a second to relish on the vision of Caroline completely lost in a blurry haze. Her breath was erratic, her lips were swollen and her pulse was thundering on her chest. Caroline whimpered when Klaus pulled back and he brought his lips back on hers immediately, not messing up this time. Forcefully pressing his lips on hers, he slid his tongue on her mouth and stroked it mercilessly until Caroline forgot anything which wasn't him. He explored thoroughly her mouth, recording her every reactions, learning what made her moan, what made her shiver, what made her arched against him and planning on using this new knowledge as often as he could.

Klaus' restraint finally entirely snapping, he roughly backed Caroline against a wall where he pinned her with his body. Crushing her against him he finally kissed her with all the frustration and the passion he had accumulated over the past weeks. Burying his fingers on her hair, roaming his hands along her body, he passionately kissed her again and again and again until Caroline felt like she was going to faint from the dizziness. His tongue was everywhere, caressing, exploring and dominating while his hands were bruising her hips. Caroline was desperately clinging on his neck, her legs no supporting her anymore as Klaus was completely taking possession of her mind and of her body.

Klaus finally pulled back enough to look at her and couldn't suppress a purely masculine smile of pride and satisfaction at the view of a wrecked Caroline. She was a moaning and needy mess in his arms and it was _him_ who did it. Pressing his forehead against hers, Klaus let them catch their breath for a while, never breaking the eye contact. When his thundering heart started to slow down a little, the smug look came back in his eyes and he smirked.

"Do you think we sealed the deal properly, love?" Klaus asked teasingly.

Caroline made a strangle noise, still struggling to catch her breath.

"I'm not sure" she finally exhaled. "Kiss me again."

* * *

**This is the end of my little story, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you very much for reading and for taking the time to review, it really means a lot to me. Please let me know what you think about this last chapter. It was the first time I was writing a kiss with so many details and almost no dialogs so I hope it was ok.**

**I am working on a new Klaroline fic so stay tuned if you are interested on reading it. You're gonna need a little patience because I always wait to have at least 4 chapters written before I publish a story to be sure that I'm going somewhere with what I am writing. For now, I have the draft of two chapters so I can't tell when I'll be able to publish. Thank you for sticking with me anyway :-)**


End file.
